Hoshi
Hoshi ho-shee is a fictional character created by a user known as Seiki. Hoshi's name means star in japanese. ''Seiki ''uses her to represent a good friend of his from real life. As a character, Hoshi is typically accompanied by another character, Seiki, as either his sister or girlfriend. Hoshi is typically a Pyrus brawler. Bakugan Tales: Hoshi appears in the fan-fiction/role-play series Bakugan Tales. She is the daughter of Alice and younger sister to Seiki. She has powers over the Silent Core that were given to her by her mother. Examples of this power is that she can open dark portals to travel anywhere as well as use the Silent Core's energy during brawls to use special abilities or power up her Bakugan. As a Pyrus brawler, Hoshi tends to use only Pyrus Bakugan. She first appeared as a villain stealing Bakugan for Masquerade who had reawoken within Alice. After stealing the required Bakugan, Hoshi and her brother Seiki quit working for Masquerade and decided to fight him to save their mother. Once they had saved Alice, they went back to living in their cottage deep in a forest of Russia. Two years later, it is refrenced that Hoshi, Seiki, and Alice have moved to Bakugan City but appear to have kept their cottage. When the Order of Shadows appears and attacks, Hoshi entrs the battle with her brother, Valentin, and a newcommer, Aaron. After the Order causes an explosion that seperates Hoshi from her friends, she works with Seiki to find them over the next 5 months. After most of their friends have been found, Hoshi and Seiki are called to Neathia to fight the Order. During the fighting, it is discovered that Masquerade is back and is turning his enemies into Bakugan in order to get them out of the way. After losing a brawl against Masquerade while teammed up with her brother and Aaron, Masquerade captures Seiki causing Hoshi to take it rather hard and blame herself. After fighting her way through the Order, she found the machine the Order of Shadows uses to create artificial Bakugan and was able to restore her brother using it. Hoshi helped defeat Masquerade and stripped his powers from him before sending him and his Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Hoshi's first partner Bakugan was Pyrus Freezer. Her second was Pyrus Kilan Leones, with Freezer switching to a supportive Bakugan. It is unknown where she got Kilan Leones. After losing Freezer to the Doom Dimension, she entered the dimension to find him. While searching she found Pyrus Hammer Cannon and Pyrus Gran Panzer and added them to her team. Alice later found Freezer in the Doom Dimension and returned him to Hoshi. While fighting the Order, Gran Panzer went off on his own and Hoshi was seperated from Hammer Cannon. She was never able to recover Hammer Cannon and it is unknown what ahppened to him or where he is now. Hoshi later found several Bakugan artifically created by the Order of Shadows. From this group, she added Pyrus Captain America and Pyrus Red Hulk to her team. She also gained a new guardian, Pyrus Spiderman. After Masquerade turned Seiki into a Bakugan, Hoshi took his Bakugan to look after them. While brawling a member of the Order to find a way to save her brother, Wolverine, Stealth Iron Man, Pyrus Captain America, and Red Hulk were lost to her opponent and banished to the Doom Dimension. During the same brawl, she won Ventus Ultimate Echo-Echo, Aquos Goop, Darkus Ghostfreak, Haos Lodestar, Subterra Rath, and Pyrus NRG from her oponent. After winning the brawl, she found a labratory where she found and took many more Bakugan. With no need for these, she kept the Pyrus Heatblast, Pyrus NRG, Pyrus Swampfire, Pyrus Ultimate Swampfire, and Pyrus Ultimate Big Chill; she gave Aquos Rip Jaws, Aquos Goop, Aquos Big Chill, and Aquos Water Hazard to Seiki; all others were sent to the Doom Dimension. During a battle with Masquerade, she lost Pyrus Swampfire, Heatblast, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Big Chill, and Spiderman to the Doom Dimension. Bakugan: *Pyrus Freezer (Guardian) *Pyrus Kilan Leones (Former Guardian) *Pyrus NRG *Pyrus Heatblast (Formerly) *Pyrus Swampfire (Formerly) *Pyrus Ultimate Swampfire (Formerly) *Pyrus Ultimate Big Chill (Formerly) *Pyrus Spiderman (Formerly) *Pyrus Gran Panzer (Formerly) *Pyrus Hammer Cannon (Formerly) *Pyrus Captain America (Formerly) *Pyrus Red Hulk (Formerly) *Aquos Monarus (Borrowed from Seiki) *Aquos Saint Aquas (Borrowed from Seiki) *Aquos Captain America (Borrowed from Seiki) *Aquos Wolverine (Borrowed from Seiki) *Aquos Stealth Iron Man (Borrowed from Seiki) *Pyrus Brachium (Trap) *Silver JetKor (BattleGear) Note: She has had some others, but they were never used and have since either been sent to the Doom Dimension or given to Seiki. Category:Pyrus Brawler Category:Brawler Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:User:Seiki14 Category:Bakugan Tales